


Ritmo

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Fandom:Prince of tennisPrompt: Ibu Shinji/Kamio Akira RitmoParole: 134





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom:Prince of tennis  
> Prompt: Ibu Shinji/Kamio Akira Ritmo  
> Parole: 134

La mano di Kamio si muovevano sull'erezione di Ibu come se stessero seguendo il ritmo di una delle canzone che tanto piacevano al liceale: era veloce, frenetico e con un che di passionale che tanto piacevano al quindicenne .  
Tutto quello era sempre in grado di far andare n subbuglio l'adolescente che gemente implorava, e Akira come ogni volta, eseguiva i vuoi voleri perché il suo unico desiderio era farlo venire fra i suo palmi.  
«Akira!» Shinji in quei momento non capiva più nulla, il suo corpo era incompleta balia di quello che un tempo considerava solo un amico, ma che adesso era qualcuno di ben diverso da un semplice compagno di squadra «Sto venendo!»  
A quel punto Ibu era inerme di fronte alla veemenza dell'orgasmo che come sempre lo lasciava senza fiato. . 


End file.
